Reste avec moi
by Le-prince-psychopathe-Bel
Summary: Pardonnez le titre de merde. J'ai du mal à résumer les PWP. C'est un 0027  Enma/Tsuna


Nyan!

**diclaimer**: J'ai beau lui demander elle ne veux pas me les donner. Tous les personnages sont à Akira-sama mais l'histoire (si on peut dire qu'il y a une histoire là dedant) mapartient.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M parce qu'on est tous pervert qu'on le veuille ou non.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: 0027 c'est à dire du Enma/Tsuna.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong>: **/!\** Ceci est un pur PWP! Il contient donc un lemon! _(scène sexuelle explicite)_ Ce one shot implique une relation homosexuel donc non aimant à ce genre de choses faites demi-tour! **/!\  
><strong>Sinon pour ceux ou celle qui reste ici: Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Tsuna été couché sur son lit. Il regardait le plafond blanc au dessus de lui. Il commençait à s'endormir quand un ronronnement se fit entendre à côté de son lit. Il se leva sans entrain et prit le petit lionceau dans ses bras. Il lui caressa le dos et celui-ci ronronna plus fort. Quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte. Il déposa le lionceau et ouvrit. Il découvrit Enma et lui permit d'entrer.<p>

« -A bonjour Enma!

-Oui bonjour.

-Tu es venu pour quoi?

-Je suis venu pour travailler sur notre exposé.

-A oui c'est vrai! J'avais oublié qu'on devait en faire un.

-Je ne te dérange pas au moins? Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu.

-Non ce n'est pas grave! Je m'ennuyais de toute façon! »

Ils s'installèrent sur la petite table et commencèrent leur travail. Natsu vint les embêter un petit peu mais il s'endormi peu après à côté d'Enma qui le caressait. Environ une heure après, Tsuna s'étira et se coucha sur le sol. Enma le regardait.

« -Pfiouuuu! J'en peux plus de travailler!

-Je peux continuer tout seul si tu veux.

-Ha non c'est bon Enma! Pas la peine! Et puis on doit faire ce travail à deux, je ne veux pas que tu le fasses tout seul! Tu peux te reposé.

-Ah merci.

Enma recommença à caresser Natsu et celui-ci leva la tête et la reposa aussitôt. Enma se lassa de caresser Natsu et regarda Tsuna couché sur le sol les yeux fermer. Il le trouvait plutôt mignon comme ça. La lumière qui passait par la fenêtre venait illuminer son visage dont les cheveux tout en bataille venait cacher quelques parties. Enma continua la contemplation de son ami un peu plus bas au niveau de son torse. Le fin tissu de sont t-shirt laissaient apparaitre le peu d'abdos que le Vongola avait. Il ne s'arrêta pas ici et descendit son regard vers les fines jambes de Tsuna dont il n'apercevait que les cuisses puisque le reste été caché par la table. Il se surprit à pensé que Tsuna été vraiment sexy comme ça. Une petite voix vint le déranger dans sa contemplation.

« -Enma arrête de me regarder comme ça . . . c'est gênant . . . »

En effet, il n'avait pas remarqué mais Tsuna avait ouvert les yeux pendant qu'il le regardait. Les joues du Vongola été colorées et il regardait Enma qui à sont tour rougit.

« -Ah pardon Tsuna-kun! J-je rêvais! »

Les joues de Tsuna devint cramoisi à la parole de sont ami.

« -Heu je veux dire que heu . . . Je . . . Heu . . .»

Le cœur de Tsuna battait de plus en plus en plus vite Enma se raidit quand Tsuna se mit à le regarder dans les yeux avec un regard interrogateur. Il sentait sont cœur s'accélérer et ses joues rougir encore plus si s'était possible. Ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot pendant un long moment et ce fut Tsuna qui rompu le silence.

« -Heu et si on continuait notre exposé?

-Ouai . . . Bonne idée. »

Mais personne ne se mit à travailler. Aucun d'eux n'avait réellement envi de faire cet exposé qui était plus ou moins ennuyeux. Ils se regardaient à nouveaux et chacun se perdait dans les yeux de l'autre. Tsuna n'avait jamais remarqué mais les yeux rouges d'Enma inspiraient beaucoup de confiances et de gentillesses. Leurs regards en disaient long sur leurs sentiments. Ils lisaient l'un dans l'autre comme dans un livre. Ils ne ressentaient plus aucune gène mais seulement de la tendresse. Enma se leva brusquement ce qui fit sursauter Tsuna.

«-Il est tard, je ferais mieux de rentrer!

-Non Enma attend! »

L'interpelé fut retenu par une main accrochée à son poignet. Il se retourna pour découvrir un Tsuna plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mure.

« -Je- je ne veux pas que tu parte!

- . . . »

Tsuna lâcha subitement le bras d'Enma et regarda le sol.

« -Enfin . . . T-tu fais ce que tu veux . . . Part si tu veux . . .

-Tsuna . . . »

Enma avait prononcé ce mot de la façon la plus douce possible. Tsuna releva les yeux vers Enma. Il ne se trouvait qu'a quelques centimètres de la tête de son camarade. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage et inversement. Tsuna senti une irrévocable envi de l'embrasser mais se retint. Du côté d'Enma c'était exactement pareil. Il désirait les lèvres de Tsuna plus que tout au monde. Il se sentait frémir à chaque fois qu'il sentait le souffle de celui-ci sur son visage. Ils se seraient sautés dessus s'ils se le permettaient. Et un troisième blanc alourdit l'atmosphère. Mais Tsuna ne su contenir son envi et s'abandonna sur les lèvres d'Enma. Le baisé fut doux et passionné. Enma demanda l'accès à l'intérieur de la bouche de Tsuna et celui-ci lui accorda presque aussitôt. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin. Comme si elles attendaient ça depuis maintenant des mois. Elles commencèrent une danse endiablée que personne ne pouvait contrôler. Mais le manque d'air se fit sentir et ce fut finalement Enma qui rompit le baiser. Personne ne dit rien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Enma pris Tsuna dans ses bras et approcha sa bouche de son oreille lui murmurant quelque chose.

« -J'ai changé d'avis. Je veux rester ici avec toi. »

Tsuna se sépara de l'étreinte de son amant pour retourner l'embrasser. Cette fois le baisé fut plus agressif. Il entraîna Enma sur sont lit toujours en s'embrassant et se détacha de son amant. Il se coucha et Enma se mit à califourchon au dessus de lui. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Leurs désirs grandissaient petit à petit. Enma regarda Tsuna.

« -Tu es sur?

-Oui. »

Cette réponse suffisait à Enma pour faire augmenter son désir encore plus. Il mordilla le lobe d'oreille de Tsuna ce qui le fit frémir. Un faible gémissement franchit les lèvres de Tsuna quand Enma lécha lui cou. Il mit la tête un peu en arrière pour laisser plus de place à son amant. Enma laissa ses mais passer sous la chemise du brun. Il redessinait les muscles peu développés de Tsuna du bout du doigt. La chemise ne resta pas longtemps. Elle fini au sol suivi de celle du dixième Shimon. Un grand frisson parcouru tout le corps du jeune Vongola quand il sentit le torse de son amant contre le sien. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Une main d'Enma vint titiller un téton de Tsuna. Un gémissement de plaisir de la part de Tsuna se fit entendre. Ces gémissements excitaient Enma qui sentit que son bas ventre chauffé. De même pour Tsuna mais qui pour lui était plus flagrant. Le Shimon fit se rencontrer leurs bassins de manière à ce que chacun sente l'érection de l'autre. Tout deux gémir en même temps Et Enma attaqua l'autre téton de son amant avec sa langue. Cela faisait beaucoup d'effet à Tsuna qui se crispa de plaisir. Les mains de Tsuna vinrent caresser le dos d'Enma. Il se tortillait de plaisir sous son amant ce qui amusa ce même amant. Il entreprit de descendre un peu plus bas. Tout en léchant sont torse, Enma descendait de plus en plus. Le Vongola stressa un peu et l'autre le remarqua.

« -Si tu ne veux pas on peut arrêter là.

-Non, je veux continuer. »

Enma attrapa la fermeture éclaire du pantalon de Tsuna avec ses dents et l'ouvrit doucement. Il fut vite éjecté à l'autre bout de la pièce et celui d'Enma devint gênant et fini tout comme l'autre. Les doigts du Shimon vinrent taquiner la bosse cachée par le boxer de Tsuna. Un long gémissement plus qu'érotique et un coup de bassin de la part de Tsuna vint prévenir Enma qu'il voulait plus. Celui-ci fit donc glisser le boxer de sont ami dévoilant sa verge tendue. Les mains d'Enma vinrent caresser le membre sur toute sa longueur et Tsuna gémissait de plus en plus fort. Le Shimon donna quelque coup de langue sur le gland de son amant et le pris entièrement en bouche. Tsuna ne put retenir un cri de plaisir. Pendant se fellation, Enma porta trois doigts à la bouche de son partenaire qu'il lécha. Les trouvant asses humide, Enma les plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité de Tsuna. Il y rentra un doigt et le Vongola se crispa de douleur. Il attendit le temps qu'il s'y habitus et fit de lent vas et viens. Il y entra un deuxième et fit des mouvements de ciseau pour détendre l'anneau de chair. Tsuna se détendit et Enma entra un troisième doigt en lui. Il commença des vas et viens et les gémissements que poussait Tsuna envahirent la pièce au moment où Enma atteint sa prostate. Il retira ses doigts et revint embrasser son amant. Les mains de celui-ci vinrent enlever le boxer d'Enma qui ne tarda pas placer sa verge à l'entrée d'intimité préparée auparavant.

« -Vas-y. »

Enma s'enfonça doucement en Tsuna qui laissa apparaitre quelques larmes au bord de ses yeux. Une fois totalement en lui, Enma vint lécher les larmes de Tsuna et l'embrassa. Le Vongola l'incita à bouger avec quelques coups de bassin. Les mouvements du Shimon commencèrent doucement et s'accélérèrent au fil des secondes. Tsuna lâcha un cri plus puissant que les autres signifiants qu'Enma venait d'atteindre sa prostate. Le dominant continuait de toucher cette tache enfouie. Il se sentait venir et Tsuna ressentait la même sensation. Finalement ce fut en même temps qu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme. Enma se déversa en son amant et Tsuna entre les deux torse. Le Shimon se retira et se coucha à côté de son partenaire. Ils reprenaient leur souffle. Quelques secondes après Tsuna se blottit contre le torse de sont Enma. Et oui maintenant c'était son Enma. De même pour lui, il appartenait à Enma tout comme Enma lui appartenait. Enma l'embrassa une dernière fois et lui murmura trois mots en se détachant de lui. Il s'endormit aussitôt avec son amant dans ses bras. Tsuna sourit et lui répondit tellement doucement que seul Enma pouvait entendre.

« -Moi aussi . . . »

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà! Je doit avouer que c'est bien trop cour. Il y a surement des fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison, de grammaire et tout ça mais j'ai fait de mon mieu et j'ai beaucoup relu. Si malgrès mes efforts il y ai quelques incohérences je suis désolé pour ça.<br>Je trouve que Enma et Tsuna sont un peu OOC.

J'espère que ça vous plus!

Merci d'avoir lu et un review n'est pas de refu! Merci!

Bye-by!


End file.
